Awkward Birdies
by Mizayo
Summary: Sonny, Doody, and Putzie are all being annoying pricks when Danny and Kenickie decide to give them a lesson. Stuck in a closet all by their lonesome with no one but each other, what exactly do they plan to do? [Doody/Putzie] Rated M for strong language and M/M sexytimes. Marked 'complete' because they're one-shots; I'm still adding them though.


**A/N - Just kind of a weird little drabble I cooked up after re-watching Grease for the 100th time and realizing there was next to no slash about it. Felt I needed to fulfill my duty as a fangirl and provide the community with some cheesy smut. This is my first time writing about Grease, though, so it might be a bit OOC, and I apologize for that. I hope you all still enjoy it, however! So without further ado, I present: _Hershey's_!**

* * *

Hershey's

The T-Birds were walking down the school's empty hallway, a little after the bell had rung. They always found it amusing to watch the other students scramble to get to their classes when that dreaded bell rang. They didn't care one way or another if they were late to class, so they enjoyed their time while it lasted. Today, however, the boys felt a bit like picking on Danny's new hobby: Track.

"Heh heh, yeah, Zuko! What'ch'ya doin' going all jock on us? I thought we was your buddies!" laughed Doody, smacking is friend on the arm playfully. He didn't really mean it - they never did - but for some reason, Danny was just not in the mood to mess around lately. He shoved Doody off, grunting and frowning at him.

Sonny laughed as well, as loud and obnoxious as always. "Hey, yeah, what's been up with you lately, man?"

"Bet it's that girl of his. Changing him, makin' him go all soft and lame!" Putzie chimed in, grinning like the rest of them.

More laughter ensued from Sonny. "Maybe he should start hanging out with Eugene! I bet you two would get along just swell!"

Danny had just about enough of it, pausing to decide if he should lash out or not. While violence was common among the group, he was sure they would just dog on him more if he showed them that he was _truly_ angry. So he went with a more cool, normal response: Taking a look at Kenickie, smiling devilishly, and then proceeding to shove the trio - with the aid of his good friend - into a supply closet. They didn't quite know what was happening at first, until Kenickie had opened the door and started crowding them inside.

Sonny went in first, hitting his head pretty hard on a shelf. Then Putzie, followed by Doody. They heard the door slam behind them, and a loud clicking noise. Doody was the first to start shouting, pounding on the door. "Hey, assholes! What'ch'ya do that for?! Let us out!" He pounded on it a couple more times. "C'mon, guys!" Putzie decided to help bang on the door, as he was second closest.

A few minutes pass by like that, and their pounding had died down slightly, and they had stopped shouting. It was obvious that Danny and Kenickie had already left them, and everybody else was in class. Sonny slid down the shelf behind them, eventually landing on a wobbly crate. "Uh... guys? My head don't feel so good. I think I'm just gonna... sit a moment."

Alarm set in for Putzie. "Uh... Doody, do you think he has a concussion? I don't think we're supposed to let him sleep." He looked at the drooping eyes of their friend.

Sighing, Doody went over to Sonny, moving his head around and looking at it closely. Then he shrugged, looking back at Putzie. "Nah, I don't think he's got a... con... conussun'. Whatever. Just a bump." He looked down at Sonny again, shaking his head with a grin. "Go on to sleep, dude. Looks like we'll be in here a while."

"K'thnks," mumbled Sonny, his head instantly drooping.

* * *

Doody sniffed, cleared his throat, and leaned back, splaying his hand of cards wider and shaking his head. "Go fish." He brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Damn." Putzie took a card from the deck. Another one. Another one. He looked up at Doody as he blew smoke out his lips. "Do you have to do that in here, man?"

Doody's brow furrowed. "What'd'ya mean? We smoke all the time. What, you gettin' all goody-two-shoes on me, just like Danny?"

"What? No. It's just a bit suffocating in here, man. We are in an enclosed space, if you hadn't noticed." He gestured around the closet they were still sitting in, and had been for the past forty-five minutes. "'Sides, you're gonna kill Sonny."

"Fuck off, I'm not gonna 'kill Sonny'. His dad's done worse." He coughed a bit, snorting up a loogie and then swallowing it. Then he paused. "Maybe you're right. It does kinda feel gross in here now."

Putzie just sneered. "You're disgusting."

"You love it."

* * *

Putzie sighed, looking over at the still unconscious body of their buddy. "You sure he's doin' okay? He's been out for a while now."

"Psh. _He's_ fine, he's sleeping. _I_, on the other hand, am starving. It's been, what, like two hours now? Has school ended?" Doody perked up, leaning over to try and look through the crack of the door to see some sort of light, or movement. None. "Dammit."

"Hey, come on. I'm sure a janitor or someone will come by and get us. I mean, if we don't show up tonight, Danny and Kenickie ought to come back, right? We were s'posed to work on Lightning tonight." He looked Doody up and down, a tiny bit of a smirk forming on his lips. "'Sides, don't you like spending time with little ol' me?" he asked, pouting his lips and batting his eyes.

Doody laughed. "Shut the hell up, Putz."

Putzie shook his head, his laughter dying down. "They'll be here," he reassured after a minute.

Doody pursed his lips in a grim face. "I dunno, man. Zuko looked pretty mad earlier. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten after him?"

"I guess so." Putzie sighed again, shrugging. "But I'm getting hungry too."

* * *

"Dude, get your crotch out of my face!" Doody wined, pushing at Putzie's legs, which were dangling in front of him at the moment.

Putzie grunted, reaching higher. "I wouldn't have my junk in your face if you had just stood up and got this shit yourself!" He jumped a bit, landing on his tippy toes and just barely touching the box of Hershey's with the tips of his fingers. "Dammit, why did they have to put the box so high?!"

"So kids don't steal from it, maybe?" Doody offered, turning his head to the side.

"That was a rhetorical question, asshole!" Putzie grunted, jumping again. This time, his fingers grabbed a hold of something solid, and he could only hope it was the box of Hershey's. He pulled it down, closer to the edge, and knocked it off with a swipe of his hand. The box came tumbling down, and he caught it before it could reach Doody. He climbed off Doody's stool and sat back on his own, tearing open the box as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "Delicious chocolate, here I come!"

"Hey! I get some too!" shouted Doody, finally getting situated back on his seat.

Putzie just grinned, grabbing the chocolate bars and waving them higher away from Doody. "Beg for me, Dave."

Doody chose to ignore that he said 'me' and not 'it'. "Give me the fucking chocolate, dude!" He reached for the Hershey's, but Putzie kept them just out of his reach. "What the hell, man?! I'm starving my ass off, and you're just toying with me?" he growled, leaning over Putzie menacingly.

He only replied with a smirk, then slowly put his chocolate bar into his mouth, sucking on the corner a bit before biting a piece off.

Doody was suddenly aware of just how close their bodies were now, what with him leaning over Putzie, his arms on either side of him, his face only inches away from his friend's. He licked his lips, watching the chocolate enter Putzie's mouth once again. He hadn't eaten in over eight hours, but he was starting to think food wasn't the only thing he was hungry for now. "Please..." he whispered.

Putzie only then seemed to realize how well his plan to tease Doody had worked. He hadn't expected it to get so damn hot in there, what with those dark, chocolatey eyes staring him down. They were so close to his. Every time he took a bite of the bar, they would flick down to his lips for a small second. He could feel the breath of his friend on his cheeks, and a steady blush surfaced on skin after only a few moments.

Doody didn't seem to notice, though. He was simply enraptured. "Why are you doing this? Teasing me with the chocolate... Calling me Dave." He stopped abruptly, thinking about that very thing. They never called each other by their real names but Danny. Sure, they were all kinda similar, but it was kind of like an unspoken rule. When within the Birds, you didn't say names. Kind of like a code, or something.

But for some reason, when Putzie had said it, it was... kinda hot.

Putzie was down to his last bit of Hershey's, and Doody was desperate. He knew there were a whole box full of other bars, but he felt he needed this one - Putzie's one. Putzie pulled it away from the wrapper, and stared into Doody's dark, creamy eyes. "If you want it, take it," he breathed, and gently put the piece between his front teeth, baring half of it for Doody to take.

But Doody just sort of stared at him for a long time, not believing what was happening. Was Putzie really trying to _seduce_ him? Well... if he was, then it was working. Slowly, ever so very slowly, Doody brought his face in closer. He pulled his lips back, baring his teeth, as he reached for the chocolate. He got to the point where he was so close he couldn't see where he was aiming anymore, and turned his head slightly so that their noses wouldn't bump. He stuck his tongue out a bit to feel his way to the protruding chocolate. When he found it, he budged only so little closer, and settled his teeth around it. It was so quiet he could hear his own breath coming out heavily on Putzie's cheek, and he could have sworn he heard some sort of small sound come out of Putz's mouth when he bit down to take his half of the piece.

He then bit it the rest of the way off and closed his lips around it, sucking on it gently. He couldn't bring himself to chew it, as it would be incredibly loud in the silent room. But he allowed himself to close his eyes and savor the taste of the delicious chocolate. What he had failed to do, however, was move away from Putzie. Their lips were still so close, and Putzie couldn't bear it any longer.

He pushed forward the tiny amount of space left between them, capturing Doody's lips with his own. The taste of chocolate was on both of the greasers' lips. Putzie pressed harder, clamping his eyes tight and wishing upon everything that was good and holy that Doody would respond soon.

But he was as stiff and unreacting as a statue, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated to a full black. He just couldn't believe it was happening. But the moment he felt Putzie deflate and move away, he opened his mouth and latched on to Putz's like his life depended on it, pushing him down into his seat and straddling him. The chocolate had been long swallowed, but the coating it left on both of their mouths was still there, and they explored and battled one another for the privilege of tasting it. Things were heating up pretty fast.

Doody pulled away first, only to latch on to Putzie's chin, then his jaw, and on down his neck and behind his ear. "Oooh, shit, Dave. Ugh. Fuck, just... yes," he moaned, bucking his hips up into Doody's as teeth gently scraped along his earlobe. "God I didn't think you'd- oooh... be into this." He ran his hands down Dood's back, gripping his waist when another nip was placed on his neck.

A low, rumbling chuckle escaped out Doody's throat. "Neither did I." He captured Putzie's lips in his once again, tongue immediately invading and allowing a moan from Putz to escape.

Putzie skated his hands across Doody's waist and to his tucked shirt, pulling it out of his pants. He ground up into him, but he had yet to hear any kind of noise but heavy breathing. And Putzie _wanted_ to hear Doody. He unhooked Doody's belt, loosening the waistband of his jeans, and unzipped and unbuttoned them. Doody didn't even seem to notice it until a flat palm with long fingers snaked into his underwear and wrapped themselves along his shaft. Doody's own hand traveled from the back of Putzie's neck up into those gorgeous blond locks, and his face buried itself in Putzie's neck as a loud moan escaped him. "Fuck, Roger!" Putzie started moving his hand along the shaft, kissing Doody's neck as he went. "Putz, you gotta- mMmm... You gotta stop, I'm gonna- shit yeah- I'm gonna come."

But Putzie didn't slow down. He ran his tongue along Doody's now exposed collarbone. "You're so fucking hot right now, Dave. God, I wanna fuck you," he murmured into Doody's throat.

Footsteps down the hall could be head then, along with what sounded like a heated argument. "I didn't think they would get stuck in there, Kenick!" Danny.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about it a bit more, then, huh? They were right - you're changing. And all for that little blond of yours." Kenickie.

Immediately, Doody sprung off of Putzie and started zipping his pants back up and tucking his shirt back in. Putzie had to thrown back on his T-Bird shirt, and was combing through his hair. Doody hadn't realized he had messed it up so bad. Without warning, or much of a reason really, he pulled Putz in for a quick kiss. It wasn't much, but it said a lot of what couldn't be said at the moment. All Putz could do was smile dopily at Doody as the sound of keys in a lock could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey, sorry. About putting you guys in... here..." Danny trailed off as he took in the scene: Sonny passed out on the far side of the closet, Doody's hair skewed to the left and his shirt only half tucked in, with what looked like half a wood, and Putzie, still staring at Doody with a sort of lust/love in his eyes. "What the hell happened here?"

Sonny woke with a start, jumping up from his chair with a stain of droll down his cheek and on his shirt. "What?! What? What'd I miss?!"


End file.
